capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Shinkiro
Toshiaki Mori, better known by his pen name Shinkiro (森気楼) (born December 14, 1962), is a Japanese illustrator and conceptual artist currently employed by Capcom. Shinkiro's art style is well known among fans and the gaming community for his realistic take on character designs, due to his use of shading and lighting, rather than an animated approach commonly seen in manga or anime. History Prior to joining Capcom, Shinkiro was employed by SNK, where he provided the character designs and cover illustrations for their most popular franchises, including The King of Fighters and Metal Slug. In 2000, Shinkiro was laid off due to SNK's bankruptcy, some time after that he was offered a job by Capcom. At Capcom, Shinkiro has done several cover artworks and character designs for games, including Dino Stalker, God Hand, Dead Rising and Bionic Commando Rearmed. He has also done covers for American comics such as Spider-Man: Unlimited and UDON's Street Fighter comic series. Shinkiro also enjoyed success as the main illustrator of Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Works SNK *''The King of Fighters'' series - from '94 - 2000. *''Fatal Fury'' series - Fatal Fury 1, 2'', ''Special, 3'' and the ''Real Bout titles. *''Art of Fighting'' series - all three titles. *''Metal Slug'' series - Metal Slug X, Metal Slug 3. *''King of Monsters'' series - both titles. *''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' - promotional art. Capcom * Capcom vs. SNK - character art. * Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts - GBA box art. * Final Fight One - box art. * Capcom vs. SNK 2 - character art. * Resident Evil Dead Aim - box art. * Resident Evil 0 - background artist. * Resident Evil 4 - box art (PS2 version). * Garasu no Bara (Glass Rose) * Capcom Classics Collection * Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins - box art. * Capcom Fighting Evolution - main illustrator, character art and box art. * Resident Evil: Deadly Silence - character art and box art. * Dead Rising - promotional art. * Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles * Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars - character design and promo art. * Bionic Commando Rearmed - ingame character art and promotional art. * Dead Rising 2 - Japanese cover and promotional art. * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - promotional art. * Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - box art and promotional art. * Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection - promotional art. * Devil May Cry 5 - promotional art. Gallery Character art Image:CapSNKAkuma.png|Akuma (Capcom vs. SNK) Image:CapcomSNKEagle.png|Eagle (Capcom vs. SNK 2) CapSNK2EHonda.png|E. Honda (Capcom vs. SNK 2) Image:SakuraShinkiro.png|Sakura Image:CapSNK2Morrigan.png|Morrigan (Capcom vs. SNK 2) Image:ShinkiroWesker.png|Albert Wesker Image:REDSRebecca.png|Rebecca Chambers Image:DinoStalkerMike.png|Mike Wired Image:DinoStalkerPaula.png|Paula Image:ShinkiroHUNK.png|HUNK Image:Shinkiro_MM.png|Mega Man Promotional art Image:SVCShinkiro.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' Image:CCCShinkiro.png|''Capcom Classics Collection'' Image:Ryu&ChunLiShinkiro.png|Ryu and Chun-Li Japanese credit card art Image:ShinkiroRaccoon.png|Rebecca watching Raccoon City from afar. Image:ShinkiroWesker2.png|Wesker seen from behind. Image:DinoStalkerArt.png|''Dino Stalker'' Image:Dead_Rising_Shinkiro.png|''Dead Rising'' Image:ShinkiroLeon&Ada.png|''Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles'' Image:TatsuCapShinkiro.png|''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' Image:DeadRising2Shinkiro.png|''Dead Rising 2'' Image:UGnGWall.png|''Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins'' Image:MarCap3Shinkiro.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Image:Mar_Cap_3_Shinkiro_B.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Image:MarCap3Shinkiro3.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Image:MarCap3Shinkiro2.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Image:Ultimate_MvC3_Art.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Image:Ultimate_MvC3_Art_B.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' dmc5-alt-box-art-by-shinkiro.jpg|''Devil May Cry 5'' Covers CapSNK2Shinkiro.png|''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001'' (Japanese cover) CapSNK2EOEuropeArt.png|''Capcom vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001'' (European cover) Image:SuperGNGArt.png|''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' GBA cover art Image:WallFFOneJapanArt.png|''Final Fight One'' Image:Dino Stalker Guidebook.png|''Dino Stalker'' Futabasha guidebook Image:REDAShinkiro.png|''Resident Evil Dead Aim'' cover art Image:GlassRose.png|''Glass Rose'' Image:UltimateShinkiro.png|''Ultimate Ghosts 'n Goblins'' cover art (done by both Shinkiro and Shoei) Image:UMvC3_Cover_Art.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' cover art Image:SFEternalChallengeShinkiro.png|''Eternal Challenge - The Art of Street Fighter'' (UDON art book). SF 30th Anniversary Collection cover.jpeg|''Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection'' External Links *Interview with "Urban Muse" *Q and A with Shinkiro and Kinu Nishimura. *Wikipedia article *SNK wikia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article Category:Artists Category:Real-life people Category:Male people